The Meek Werewolf
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [WIP] [RemusBellatrix] There's romance. There's inevitable angst. There's Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**THE** **MEEK** **WEREWOLF**

By: Felnezia Elaine Lord 

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

**THE** **ONLY** **ONE** **TO** **WHOM** **SHE** **BELONGED**

o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I know he is a werewolf. I have known it since last year… when I was spying on my dear 'cousin', Sirius – Sirius Black, the star Gryffindor; but in my opinion, the _traitorous_ idiot! Always picking on Severus with his equally daft best friend for Merlin-knows-what reason! But I am not concerned with Sirius – or Severus._

_My only concern right now is Remus._

_I don't know why he lets himself be overshadowed by those arrogant black-heads! Given the choice, I would rather face the brunt of humiliation from the world than befriend those balloon-heads._

_He seems really pathetic._

_I want to talk to him. I want to drag him out of Potter and Sirius' shadow. I want him to be a real 'man' – not a grateful quiet Prefect! _Prefect_, my foot! Lucius is a better Prefect than him – at least he has a spine._

_I have something more to offer him than understanding and friendship. By Merlin! These goody-goody words make me sick! Won't these thick-headed Gryffindors ever understand that they dream of what can never be?_

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What do you want?"

"Can't you ever be pleasant-tempered, Lucius?"

_Ugh! I hate it when he looks at me like that – 'lewdly', you know. The sex-driven teenager!_

"I could be good, Bella, 'very good'…"

_I roll my eyes – that's the only cure for those lascivious idiots._

"Well, what do you want then?"

"Has Narcissa kicked you out of her bed?"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH NARCISSA!"

'_Or has Narcissa nothing to do with you?' I laugh inwardly._

"All right, what I wanted to know was the password to Gryffindor Prefects' Rooms."

_Oh, yes, I surprise him. 'Surprise' is a feeble term. No, I shock, stun, alarm him – he is gobsmacked!_

"You – what?"

"I said, Lucius, I want the…"

"Why?" he snaps irritably.

"None of your business!"

_I am not about to make my dealings with the werewolf public._

"Then I don't know the password!"

"Okay! I have something up my sleeve for the pretty-boy of Gryffindor!"

"Pretty-boy? You mean Lupin? What have you got to do with him?"

"Nothing that you want to know."

_Yes, the voice is haughty enough – it will interest him. He will give me the password because he wants to know what I am up to. He will try to spy on me. But he doesn't know that it is me – _BellatrixBlack_! If I do not want interference in my work – I _don't_ have it._

"It's 'Pink Pecan'."

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus couldn't sleep that night.

The full moon night had just passed two days ago, and he was still feeling weak and exhausted.

And perhaps, his senses, which had sharpened during his werewolf phase, retained some of their wolfish keenness, because even when she was just giving the password, he got up and went to the Common-Room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus issued out into the Common-Room just as Bellatrix entered it. Their eyes met and they looked deeply into each other's eyes for some time.

He was the one to break the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Remus raised his brow, suspiciously. "Me? Are you sure?"

"I have never been surer about anything else in my life, Remus Lupin," said Bellatrix calmly.

"Well?"

"Can't we go into your room? We can be overheard here," she said, glancing momentarily towards the Girl Prefect's bedroom.

Remus stared hard at her, but did not move.

Bellatrix shrugged and made towards Remus' room. But midway, Remus caught her arm.

"Why are you here?"

"I think that I have answered that already."

"It's you – _Bellatrix_ _Black_ – and what can you possibly want to talk to me – _Remus_ _Lupin_ – in private?"

"I think I was aware of both our names, Lup-Remus. And if it is a private thing, I won't want to discuss it out here, don't you think so?"

Remus suddenly became very much aware of her eyes – black, _dark_ _as_ _winter_… he remembered reading that phrase in some Muggle poetry book his mother had. But her eyes weren't just 'dark', they were jet-black – black as a Black could be.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Remus closed the door behind him, Bellatrix pulled out her wand.

Remus stiffened and his hand darted to his pocket to pull out his wand.

Bellatrix gave out a low laugh as she put Silencing and Anti-Spying Wards around the room.

"What are you up to?" asked Remus, as he pocketed his wand.

Bellatrix put her wand down on his study-table and walked up to him. She smiled seductively and put her arms around his neck.

"I know you are a werewolf, Remus," she said, her lips barely an inch away from his.

Whatever light-headedness that had gripped Remus, as Bellatrix had come just-too-close to him, evaporated as he heard her words. He rudely pushed her away and stared at her in disbelief.

"And I know that the only reason you put up with Sirius, Potter and Pettigrew is because that they don't mind it that you are one."

"How do you know?"

Remus had never sounded angrier in his life.

"I have my own methods which I do not want to discuss, Remus."

Silence followed Bellatrix's statement. She leaned against the wall, her miniskirt hitching up even more.

"So?"

"What?"

"You know my secret! What are you going to do about it? Advertise it in the whole school? Make my life hell?"

Bellatrix curled her lip in a curt sneer. "Do NOT compare me to my disgraceful cousin, Remus! I am more… _subtle_ with the secrets I have in my hand."

She came closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Have you never heard of blackmail, wolf-boy?"

Remus caught his breath as she nibbled his ear-lobe and licked the wound. "You can't… I don't… Oh, _Bella_!"

"Say my name again…" she demanded as her hands worked on his shirt buttons, and her lips caught his in a passionate kiss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

He had secretly desired her for a long time. More than one time he had nearly let his attraction become obvious – maybe, she hadn't missed it. And now, perhaps, she was taking full advantage of it.

She was gorgeous – beautiful… not at all like an angel, but a dark, satanic beauty, which could easily attract men.

But the fact remained that she was evil to the core. If Sirius hated her… she _had_ to be…

_Merlin_! How could he push her away… now? She was controlling him.

He felt her grip his manhood and closed his eyes as she stroked it… "Bella!"

And the next thing he knew, they were on his bed, Bella on top of him, moving her mouth to his nether parts.

As she took him in, he lost all rationality, not stopping to wonder why the beauty of his dreams – and probably the dreams of more fellow students than he wanted to know – would want him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Take me, Remus!" she breathed, burying her hand in Remus' hair as he teased a perky nipple. "I don't want to wait any more for you!"

She pulled up his head and attacked his lips frantically. Even she was taken aback, at first, at the vigour of the effect Remus was having on her. He was lean, and though not much muscular, she thought he had the perfect body – the one she wanted to see, but never had, in her numerous admirers. She, of course, was not a virgin. Though she was somehow sure that Remus was.

The only thought that crossed her as he positioned himself near her entrance was that she had been very lucky in her choice.

He would be _hers_… though it was doubtful that she could be his… She was Bellatrix Black! She would belong to NO ONE! Though she could own anyone she wanted.

And this time, she was going to make the werewolf, her wolf-boy – her slave.

She smirked arrogantly as he thrust into her, looking at him possessively.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Long after, when the castle was enveloped in sleep, Bella lay awake.

She was looking out of the window at the gathering clouds. It irritated her a bit as she realized that it would be a stormy day tomorrow.

Stormy Sundays were never lucky for her.

Sighing softly, she snuggled closer to Remus. She could feel his breath on her neck. It was strangely reassuring…

_Reassuring_?

In fact, his mere _presence_ was reassuring… She was somehow glad that he was here – sleeping with her, rather than with some other bloody Gryffindor!

It was almost as if she needed him… that she was doing this not for making him, hers – but for making herself, his… Did she want to belong to him?

_Bloody_ _hell_, _no_! That could not be! She was no one's!

She stood alone and aloof; she was the queen and he was the slave. He wanted her, didn't he?

No, it had been she who had come up to his room. Though she had more than one purpose on mind, she was the one who had to struggle a bit to get to him…

And at first, he had pushed her away!

She pushed away from Remus and sat up, breathing hard.

There was a strange feeling gripping her heart - something that she hadn't felt ever before.

_Feelings_?

She had feelings for a _werewolf_!

Never before had she been so shocked in her life. Hadn't it just been for fun…? To feel pride in 'owning' a werewolf…

_Calm_ _down_, _Bella_, _of_ _course it is you who is in control here! He's just a pawn! You are the queen!_

_You still have something more to offer him than your body._

But… did that mean that her body wasn't enough for him!

Damn it! The truth was that the wolf-boy didn't think her body was enough to come over to the Dark Side. Therefore, the Dark Lord had instructed her to offer him the second thing, which he was sure would bring him over to the Dark Side. He was a Gryffindor to core. Sex wasn't the centre of his universe.

The Dark Lord knew, then, the depth of this werewolf! He knew what she had tried to evade all along – that it would take more than her – Bellatrix Black – to get the werewolf to join darkness.

She had never more felt like a complete whore in her life – nor so much _dirty_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bellatrix got off the bed and went to the bath. There, she scrubbed herself hard, trying to wash out dirt she felt on her skin.

But what she had done was over now. There was no way to undo it.

She had made out with the man, no boy – or was 'man' really the word for him? He had never acted any more 'boyish' than she had acted girlish… both of them mature beyond their age. He, because he was a werewolf, and she, because she desired power.

Well, she had made love… had sex, in fact, for the 'love' part wasn't really there… with him whom she had fancied all along… and now, she felt so _dirty_! And yet, even sleeping with her sister's boyfriend hadn't been half so repulsive.

But she was not here to fulfil her fantasies about him, she reassured herself. She was here to bring him over to the Darkness – where he truly belonged.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus looked up groggily, to find a naked, but bathed Bellatrix, sitting near him.

"Bella."

She smiled at him and leaned down, kissing him briefly before pulling him into a sitting position. "Good morning, love."

Remus arrested her hand which had started wandering down his body.

She looked at him inquisitively.

"Bella, why?"

"Why what, Remus?"

"Why are you… with me? This is not a game, is it?"

Was it his imagination or did a look of disgust did pass her face before the smile repossessed her inviting scarlet lips.

"No, Remus, it is not a game. I like you."

She was supposed to say that she loved him… But after her emotional turmoil of last night, the words just couldn't come out of her.

"It is a bit… sudden, Bella."

"I needed… time… to work out my feelings… before I approached you… I didn't… I didn't want to… hurt – no, I mean, mess things up… And when I decided that I did want you, well I had to have you…"

_Stuttering_? Was BELLATRIX BLACK stuttering? The world was coming to an end…

Remus sighed and pulled her closer to himself, burying his head in her thick, silky curls.

"Tell me this is not a dream. Tell me that you won't go away with Rudolphus or Lucius when I look up…"

"I won't!" said Bellatrix, a bit more forcefully than she would have liked to. On an impulse she added, "I will always be yours."

Remus pulled back a little to look into her black eyes. But he just couldn't read anything in them. Did she mean what she had said?

Bellatrix, however, was mad at herself for letting her emotions take an upper hand over her rational thinking.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You'd better get back to your dormitory before Alice wakes up."

Bella looked at him inquisitively. "Will she miss you?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, but she won't stop Sirius, James and Peter from barging in my room when I don't show up in about – what – half an hour? Plus, I believe you and Snape are doing a project on Potions? I see you two in the library at eight every Sunday."

"Well, I am glad to know that you noticed me before now," said Bella dryly, but making it up with a kiss before pulling away from the warmth of his body and gathering her clothing to dress up.

Remus sat up and watched as she simply slipped on her shirt, skirt and robe, carelessly shoving the undergarments in a robe-pocket. There was something going on in his mind. He had to clear it out before she left.

"Bella?"

"Yes, love?" she asked, toying with a long dark curl.

"This… it… I mean… this meant… something? Didn't it?" Remus cursed himself for his lame statement.

Bella gave him a lascivious smile and leaning down, whispered, "Only if you want it to…"

"I could desire nothing better," said Remus, greatly relieved, pulling her onto his lap and attacking her lips passionately.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review if you are reading the story. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. No reviews or almost no reviews tend to discourage me from writing and I usually give up on such stories.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE – OR LOVE**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N.E.W.T.s were due in a month and between spending time with Bella, recovering from having transformed on a recent full moon night and preparing for the exams, Remus had little time or energy to spend with his best friends. However, they knew that Moony was a study-maniac when it came to exams and did not bother him.

Nobody bothered him except a tall, snobbish-faced blonde from Slytherin – Narcissa Black, and if rumours were true, to be Narcissa Malfoy as soon as she was done with Hogwarts.

She didn't exactly create a nuisance for him as she rarely even talked to him. However, more than once, Remus had caught the haughty blonde regarding him with a nasty look in her eyes – almost threatening. Though Remus couldn't have bothered less, but he was worried for Bella's sake.

One night, when they had sneaked off to a seemingly uninhabited tower they had discovered during one of their night-strolls, Remus mentioned Narcissa to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix seemed unruffled. "Though I am not sure if she knows about us or not, I don't care. I won't be the first rebel of our family."

"But you aren't quite like Sirius, Bella."

"Thank Merlin!" she said laughingly. "Really, Remus, it is useless to worry about useless things! And I am interested in much more important things tonight," she said, pressing her lips to his.

However, after that day, Remus noticed that Narcissa never looked his way at all. He was intrigued, but didn't press the matter. He trusted Bella to sort out her matters with her sister quite well.

And things went on so, and before he knew, N.E.W.T.s were there. That week, Remus saw Bellatrix only once – when she was coming out after her Practical Charms Exam. However, she didn't seem to notice him. She was too preoccupied – her eyes were almost opaque in her anxiety. Remus knew she wasn't particularly good at the Concealing Charm – and it had worried her a lot. He thought the matter to be no more than that.

But he never remembered afterwards that the Charms Practical had not required anyone to perform the Concealing Charm.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You are absolutely daft, Bellatrix Black! Mother will be absolutely crazy when she knows what you propose to do!" Narcissa yelled at Bellatrix.

The brunette took a deep breath and fixed her sister with an icy glare. "What part of my explanation have you not understood?"

"You do know that everyone expects you to marry Rudolphus, don't you? What if that beggar wolf asks you to marry him before you get him over to our side?"

Bellatrix was angered beyond reason at hearing her sister refer to Remus that way.

"That is none of _your_ business! It is not my fault that you are deemed too incapable of any job – any important job – by the Dark Lord!" she said frostily, taking up her Potions notes and deciding to go down to the Common-Room.

"You will regret this!" she heard Narcissa yell behind her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What was that about?"

Severus Snape – an ugly, friendless, bad-tempered, sarcastic, evil Slytherin – in short, a person in whom I found a companion without the fear of betrayal or… _guilt_…

"Narcissa doesn't need a reason to yell – you know that as well as I, Severus."

"Do you really need to revise that?" he asked, glancing arrogantly at the Potions notes in my hands.

Severus is somewhat like Remus when it comes to studies – very, very hard-working. However, he believes that his talent for Potions is something he was born with. It is rather funny – if you can manage to close your eyes to that vain look in his cool eyes.

I never manage that, so I was angry. Not with him though, with Narcissa. But I spilled it out on Severus, because I knew it didn't matter to him whether I shouted at him or was polite. He was too wrapped up in his own world – with his own weird dreams. Moreover, if I was to meet Remus after the exam tomorrow, I might as well do it in an anger-free mood.

"Don't act _Sirius_, Severus!" I know he loathes being compared to my cousin.

He glared at me in a way that instinctively made me swallow hard, and then he turned away, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

He might as well have taunted me about not having mastered Potions by now for those five hours. Because I managed to study almost next to nothing in those hours; after all, I had a lot of things on my mind.

Remus and Remus and Remus and Remus – nothing other than him… In the past month, I had enjoyed the intimacy with him a bit too much. I had even forgotten for some time when I was with him that I was a BLACK – no, _The_ BLACK. He had a queer way of turning me into a romantic girl – something I had detested… or I had _thought_ that I had detested.

But this was too much. This was only for a little while… once we had graduated… everything would be…

Somehow, I didn't want to think about it at all.

It was nice avoiding thinking about it. I have never found a reason for unnecessary foresight. Why was I to begin that now?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He noticed that something was amiss. He noticed that I was worried. No matter how hard I try to screen my emotions, Remus always manages to read me quite well.

Oh Merlin! If only he would read my true motives and go away… _What_ _I_ _won't_ _give_ _to_ _make_ _him_ _leave_ _me_!

But he won't leave me. Seeing the love in his clear grey eyes, I cannot but feel that he would die a thousand times and more before stop loving me.

Instead of making me arrogant, as it normally would, the thought breaks my heart. It kills me like a slow poison.

One day, not far away in future, I would betray the eyes I have grown to _love_.

Yes, with an eerie Gryffindor courage, I accept that I am in love with him. How I wish someone would convince me that this is a delusion! This has to be a nightmare! I have fallen in love with him! This is _wrong_! I cannot fall in love with him! I am Bellatrix BLACK!

And yet, with him, that holds little significance. He sees through the arrogance, the pride, the vanity… He can read my heart through my eyes. Am I being poetic? Merlin, I am going to crack up any moment!

And yet… he does not change me. No, though I change in his presence, I do not stop being myself.

_With_ _him_, _I_ _learn_ _who_ _I_ _really_ _am_.

All I wish was that this… this dream would never end.

But it will – very soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She was very upset about something. But he didn't press her into telling him what it was. She was a strong and would not have liked pity.

The graduation… it was hard knowing that their future was very bleak. There was little that could herald that they would have a pleasant time together like Lily and James, thought Remus wistfully.

He saw her mother during the Graduation Ceremony – very tall, very thin, very high-nosed, very expensively dressed, very aristocratic… and from the look in her eyes… very much a Death-Eater. Not far away was his love, looking at her mother with an expression he could not figure out. It wasn't one of love, happiness or anything pleasant. It wasn't one of hatred, loathing or anything unpleasant. It was more like insecurity, helplessness, as if she was _scared_.

Breaking away from his friends, he went up to her.

"Bella?"

She didn't hear him the first time. He called her name again.

"Remus?" The helplessness in her eyes pained him.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

"I don't know, Remus. I don't know anything. I don't know what should happen. I don't know if this is right!"

Remus' heart missed a beat. "You… you mean about… _us_?"

"No. _That_ is right. It feels so right, doesn't it, Remus? But I am not sure that it should feel so right."

"Calm down, Bella. Things will turn out well."

"They won't, Remus. Somehow, I _know_ they won't. And it scares me, Remus. It really, really scares me. I don't know what to do. I have never been so out of depth before."

Neither had been Remus.

Since his parents' death, last year, Remus had nowhere to go. Though only his very close friends knew that he was a werewolf, it still bothered him a lot. For at that time someone called Umbridge was trying to pass a bill against the employment of 'half-magical creatures'. _As_ _if_! He had always been one of the top students of Hogwarts and was as deft with his wand as he was at potion-brewing.

He wasn't rich and had an uncanny feeling that nothing would improve that condition in near future.

With a sinking heart, he accepted that _love_ _does_ _not_ _go_ _by_ _itself_ _alone_.

He wasn't even sure that he would be able to keep Bellatrix happy if they had a future together.

Sighing, Remus thought that he was too practical for his own good.

"Where will you be this summer?" asked Bella quietly.

Remus shrugged. "I'll stay at James and Sirius' for a week."

"While finding a job?"

Remus smiled wryly.

Bellatrix restrained herself with great difficulty from hugging him reassuringly. These urges had to be repressed.

Before she could reply, Narcissa came up behind her. "I think it is time to go, Bella."

Glaring at her, Bella turned to Remus one last time. "Maybe we could meet…?"

"I am not sure. But I will try to. Of course."

Bella smiled warmly at him – a genuine, affectionate smile.

She turned to go, but stopped suddenly.

Turning back, she leaned close to him and whispered, "Remus, I really love you."

"I know that. I love you, too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Okay, this was it._

_Things as they ought to be. Things as they should be. Things as they deserved to be._

_Slytherins, by no means, were fighting-for-right people. Certainly not! They valued there life very much, thank you._

_But this was different. This was not a matter of life or death. This was a matter beyond all bounds of life and death, beyond all restraints of time. This was a matter of love._

_Love… this sounded queer in my mind. I was disobeying my Lord because I think I am in love._

_Think? No, I am in love – desperately, painfully._

_Even now, I know that this love story will have a painful ending._

_Better painful than tragic. Yes, there is a difference. Painful things are not always tragic. They sometimes are extremely important to move on._

_So this was the first time I am doing something absolutely selflessly… and I am nervous._

_Well, not even that selfless because I am doing this for Remus as I want him to live, because I want him to get what he deserves and I will be happy in his happiness._

_The only downfall of this otherwise beautiful plan is that I will have to take help from Mr. Sirius I-am-a-dung-brain Black._

_Well, for Remus…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**From the Author:**

**I am very grateful to everyone who has reviewed. I would like to pre-warn the readers that there is implication of homosexuality in the next chapter. **

**As usual, more reviews are always welcome.**

**Thank-you.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER 3**

**INEVITABLE HEART-BREAK – I **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius was an easy-going guy. Even though he was well-aware of the Dark times, he kept his cool. Even though he was basically homeless, jobless and loathed even his mother, he kept up to his image of being funny and smart – quite naturally.

Though all this changed on that fateful morning of midsummer.

He had got up early that day – something unusual for him. But the reason was that he had an interview that day with the Head of Auror Training Academy. Given the number of N.E.W.T.s he had been able to get, that was not really a surprise.

So he went down to the Potter's kitchen early to find himself all alone. Oh well! He would have to make his own breakfast. The Pureblood in him made a face but he got to work anyway.

He had managed to sit down with some not-so-burnt toast and a jar of marmalade when there was the familiar pecking sound on the window.

Looking up, he did not like what he saw. It was an eagle owl with his family crest on its chest.

Okay, so which Black was writing to him?

Bellatrix! Goodness! What was next?

The letter really didn't answer the questions in his mind. It was a simple request (yeah, with a "Please") asking him to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at seven in the evening.

To say that it intrigued him would be quite an understatement. Not only was there no love lost between the cousins, but Sirius was well aware of the fact that his three female cousins had been strictly forbidden by their mother to meet him. Not that he bothered, but he knew quite well that the girls were more than a bit afraid of their mother and would certainly not disobey her.

Hmmm… this had to prove interesting.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The interview had gone exceptionally well. So when he headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, he was in quite a good mood. He felt charitable and ready to listen to Bella.

He found her sitting in a dark corner (no surprises there). He went to join her.

"You came," were the words which greeted him as he sat down.

"That should be obvious," he said dryly. "What is it, then?"

As he observed her, he noticed that she had changed. Her eyes were so opaque, a barrier to showing emotions, her face was leaner and her hair, which had usually flown freely down her back was tied up in a thick braid. He felt that she looked ill. What was wrong with her?

"Remus."

He stared at her, shocked beyond words. Since when were Moony and Bella on first-name terms?

"What about him?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as she did, but failing horribly.

"It's a long story."

"Begin right now, then."

"But first you have to promise you won't say a word until I finish. You won't even move."

Sirius raised a brow. "That horrible?"

"Do you promise?"

"Promises are meant to be broken, my dear. I give you my word on my honour."

He was quite surprised when she didn't roll her eyes. He wondered if she had even heard him properly.

She began her tale then. She began by telling him that she had been a Death-Eater for the past year. It didn't surprise him in the least. She then told him that the Dark Lord was trying to win over the outcasts of the wizarding world – the powerful outcasts like the giants… and werewolves, her voice quiet.

And then all about what was their between her and Remus – why and how it came about, the uncertainties and the obstacles and what things were now.

He listened like one in a dream. He would have pinched himself to test if he was in some kind of nightmare or not. But he did not because just as she said, "I love Remus," he got up suddenly, violently hitting his knee against the table.

Yes, the pain was very much real.

She regarded him disinterestedly, as if his response didn't matter to him in the least.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Remus looked at the watch, rubbing his eyes. He had spent the whole day moving from one place to another with no success. His head was throbbing. His legs were paining. He was hungry and thirsty. Worst of all, the full moon was just a few days away.

Yawning, he headed towards the room he shared with Sirius.

"Tough day, Moony?"

He smiled wryly. "It's a hard world for a werewolf out there."

"Yeah, very hard."

Remus looked at Sirius. Why was he looking at him like that?

"Bad day?" he asked, more to break the eerie silence than anything else.

"Extremely."

"What happened?"

"You won't believe me."

"Nothing that happens to _you_ can be that horrible."

"Nothing has happened to me, Moony. It never does, thank Merlin! Things only happen to _you_. And you are stupid and a _traitor_ not to tell them to me about them."

Remus stiffened and looked straight into his eyes.

_So he has come to know about Bella and me then… well, they do say that bad things always follow each other…_

"You have been with her for all these months and you never told us," said Sirius angrily.

"Why should I?"

"Maybe the fact that we are your best friends has something to do with it."

Remus lay down on the bed, ignoring him.

"I am talking to you, Moony! You've go to answer me!"

Remus didn't move.

It infuriated Sirius more than anything. He got up and turned him violently to face him.

Still retaining his iron grip on his arms, Sirius shouted, "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU BETRAYED ME! AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO EXPLAIN YOUR DAMNED SELF NOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND OUT!"

Moony struggled out of his hold and got out of the bed. "I have nothing to say."

He headed towards the door.

Sirius bounded after him and stood barring his way out. "You will explain yourself before you do anything else."

Remus stared at him angrily. "And who are you to demand an explanation?"

Sirius grew angrier – if that was possible – and struck him hard across his face.

"You damned bastard!"

Remus, all his pains and exhaustion forgotten, lunged at Sirius, pushing him hard against the door.

Soon, the two were engaged in a vicious fight. Not caring about the injuries on their own body, but only feeling the need to hurt the other – very badly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and James and his father came in. Even they were injured as they tried to separate the two.

The noise that ensued as Sirius and Remus yelled swearwords at each other, woke up their neighbours. Mr. Potter had no choice but to stupefy them.

"Sorry, dad," said James, looking angrily at his friends, "I don't know what got into them. I'll handle it now."

"I am just two doors away if you need help. Surely, I thought you boys were best friends."

"We are. But the worst of fights do happen between best of friends – that's what you told me, right?" said James, wondering what the hell had got into Padfoot and Moony. More into Moony than Padfoot. Was there something hormonal because the full moon was near? Surely, it had never happened before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, I am going to release you two now, but if you decide to start at your job of killing each other again, I will freeze you again and never release you."

Sirius sat up immediately, but Remus remained on the bed. His head was throbbing with pain. The injuries on his forehead and arms were bleeding. Sirius had been wearing a sharp-edged ring.

However, in the darkness of the room and as Remus pulled the covers over him, neither James nor Sirius noticed the wounds.

"So?" James looked from one to the other. The vicious fight had surprised even him.

"Nothing. We got carried away with an argument," said Sirius. Seeing that Remus wasn't going to get up, he, too, settled down under the covers.

"Carried away… yeah, right. Well, I'll get it out of you tomorrow. Night, guys. And I am going to SLEEP, so put a Silencing Charm before start to fight again."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I know you are not asleep, Moony."

Sirius turned towards Remus, but the latter made no response.

"No more fights. But I want to talk. I want to know why you hid it from us. How could you not trust us after all we have gone through – together?"

Remus made an unintelligible murmuring noise but didn't move.

"Moony?"

Sirius got up from his bed and stood beside Remus'. In the faint light from outside, he saw blood trickling down Remus' cheek.

With a curse he knelt down in front of him and lightly touched the wound. Remus flinched in his sleep.

Sirius looked at his ring. Drops of blood marred its perfect white edge.

Disgusted, he took it off and threw it away.

"Merlin! What have I done?"

He could trace some more blood stains marring his perfect white night clothes. Gently, he woke him up.

"Sirius?"

"I am sorry, Moony," he said softly, "I hurt you real bad. I'll help you clean up those wounds before you sleep."

Remus smiled ruefully. "I gave you a real black eye. It is the first time I have done it. I am sorry, too, Padfoot."

"Don't be. It's my fault. I'll get the salve and my wand."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So," asked Remus, as he buttoned up his shirt, "how did you come to know about Bella and me?"

"She told me. We met today. She had sent me a letter to meet her."

Remus was greatly surprised.

"Why would she do that?"

"She cannot meet you anymore. She says it is too dangerous. She wants me to protect you at all costs because Voldemort wants you – because you're a werewolf."

Remus frowned. "She's giving up, already? No, I won't let her. I will meet her. Sirius, you've got to tell me where she lives. I will go and talk to her. I love her like I have never loved anyone else. I will not let go of her."

Sirius sat down on Remus' bed. "Don't be daft, Moony. They are dangerous people. You shouldn't have done this in first place. But since you have, there is no choice but to undo what you have done. She knows it. She is willing. Why can't you?"

"She is not willing and neither am I. I want to meet her. Please, Sirius, you've got to help me."

Sirius looked away but kept his jealous anger at bay.

"Remus…"

"You met her. You talked to her. She told you about us. How did it all strike you, Sirius? Did it seem even for one second that she doesn't love me? Did it even feel as if she wanted to leave me? Tell me, Sirius. Look into me eyes," he cupped his face and turned it towards his own, "and tell me."

Sirius' eyes were dark with the turmoil going on within him. "She loves you and wants to be with you."

It was so painful to say those words. But he knew that he had to say them. He had to say them for Remus – Remus would be happy.

Remus was happy and he smiled.

"Thanks, Padfoot. You don't know how much that means to me. You will help me, won't you? Imagine if you love someone, Sirius…"

Sirius swallowed hard.

"And she leaves you. Will you not do everything possible to not let her go? To always keep her by your side? Won't you, Sirius?"

_I would… for 'him', I would… for you, I would…_

He barely managed to nod.

"You will help me, please? I want this more than anything else in life. You will give it to me, right?"

_Anything for you, Remus…_

"Yes. We'll go to her house tomorrow. I'll borrow Prongs' Cloak, too, just in case."

Remus smiled, hope sprouting anew in his heart. "Thank-you! Thank-you so much! You're the best friend I have ever had – or will ever have. Thanks, Padfoot."

Sirius just nodded slightly and went to bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
